Security barriers are a fundamental component deployed in securing airports, checkpoints, power distribution centers, or other secure areas. Generally these structures are made out of concrete and provide a formidable barrier against vehicles, explosives, or even personal. One such security barrier is sold under the trademark BATTLEGUARD by HIT. However, given the location and resources the barriers may not be monitored or monitored remotely simultaneously with numerous other locations.
As security barriers are the first line of defense, effective monitoring is key to effective security. Cameras are frequently used to monitor the site; however these may be easily avoided using long range weapons, hidden explosives, or simply avoiding the view of the cameras. Rural sites or site otherwise too remote or too numerous to monitor are often left completely unmonitored due to the cost of monitoring these sites, thereby creating significant vulnerabilities. Therefore, there is a need to detect impacts upon security barriers without the need for personal on site or with remote visual monitoring.